


Ti riprenderai

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirata di fuoco [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death Fix, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sabo si prende cura di Ace.
Series: Pirata di fuoco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737328
Kudos: 1





	Ti riprenderai

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sia per l’Advent Calendar.  
> Prompt: 19. Nave  
> Fandom: One Piece  
> Coppia: Può essere vista anche come semplice BROTP: Ace/Sabo.  
> Death-fix.

Ti riprenderai

I rintocchi dell’orologio risuonavano nella cabina della nave, rassomigliando a colpi di proiettile. Si fondevano al rumore delle onde e a ininterrotti cigolii di un letto.

Sabo si sporse in avanti e posò una pezzuola umida sulla fronte di Ace, lo sentiva gemere nell’incoscienza e dimenarsi febbricitante sotto le pesanti coperte.

"Non m’interessa se Marco e il resto di questa ciurma lo dà per spacciato. Mi hanno dato la possibilità di restargli accanto? Allora lo salverò" si ripromise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Resisti» lo prego con un filo di voce.

Ace mugolava di sudore, il viso arrossato, boccheggiava alla ricerca d’aria, singhiozzando. Tutt’intorno al letto erano abbandonate delle bende sporche di sangue e c’era una puzza intensa di cancrena che aggrediva le narici di Sabo dandogli alla testa.

Fuori dall’oblò, da cui si vedeva il mare e le onde che si abbattevano sulla carena di legno della nave, volò radente un gabbiano che si tuffò in acqua per riemergerne con un pesce in bocca.

Ace piagnucolò: «A-aiu-aiuto…». Sabo gli prese la mano nella propria, rassicurandolo: “Andrà tutto bene, ti riprenderai. Devi solo resistere… fratello», ignorò le lacrime agli occhi e il bruciore di quest’ultimi e si piegò, posando un bacio sulla fronte di Portoughese.

«Sei stato coraggioso, hai salvato il nostro fratellino Rufy». "Non è colpa tua se il vecchio Barbabianca è morto. I giorni di quel vecchio erano contati. Non avresti mai potuto renderlo re, gli hai già donato fin troppo. La tua vita non gli appartiene. Farò di tutto per farti tornare da me. Ora che ci siamo ritrovati non ci perderemo mai più" giurò mentalmente.

La nave ondeggiava, facendo schizzare fuori un po’ dell’acqua dalle due bacinelle presenti nella cabina. Una si trovava sul comodino e vi erano all’interno delle altre pezzuole, un’altra era posata su un tavolo di legno e l’acqua al suo interno era rossa di sangue.

Una lumaca con delle alucce blu da fenice e una cornetta collegata al suo guscio camminava pigramente sulla testata del letto.

"Sarò il motivo per cui vorrai vivere. Non mi arrenderò" giurò il rivoluzionario, stringendo le labbra così forte da farsi male. «Lasceremo insieme questa nave. Verrà nella mia e lo farai sulle tue gambe. Devi solo resistere» disse Sabo deciso.


End file.
